


honestly, what were the white flower's anyway...

by fateavernicus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christianity, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fateavernicus/pseuds/fateavernicus
Summary: i never got the ans but hey. hope you liked my somewhat mundane event in my life.---im still not sure what's growing in the flower garden but i don't really care. im happy. thats all the matter was my family is safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for http://lilybyte.deviantart.com/ and her work http://lilybyte.deviantart.com/art/Honestly-584112117

white morning glory's, miniature prison, my mother's name is also "therese" - im named as "vin" shortened for vine. i came from a family of vineyard's we grow liquor fruits and other type of vegetation but. were kind of a huge family im a brother of 3 in a family off five.

* * *

  
me (mid), older sister,new born baby brother and my dad. my mom has siblings were a big family with the other family (i don't have any privacy and self time since there's 3 extra family's with us...).

  
were a total of 16 grandparents,uncle and aunts even cousins not yet adding the workers that's another sum to add up but im not getting there. moving on a bit since this is about what happend to me right now. im make it quick im not the type to  give sermon's or even delved in to details anyway and bare with the whole 3rd person thing.

  
what my family is proud of is a tiny garden filled with only morning glory's i think. its near a thicket area of tree's. mom say's there white rose's but i dint really get why she insist on saying it even when we point out the flowers growing over the small garden patio.

  
a long time ago she said our family is touched by a miracle along side the land and opted to take the "name". all i ever saw was a bunch of fruits no other flowers bloomed aside from the white morning glory's which is kinda odd.

  
since this morning glory's would bloom with petals that would stretch out from a "balloon" shape and one of the worker's said its a "The white one is a single white evergreen azalea with 5 petals and could be the Satsuki azalea Gumpo White." we still don't have an idea what it is...

  
the brats are all about the "adults" all older than my self are working left and right... What im only mid high student. suprise you all huh? i did slightly emphasized (mid). while caring my baby bro and fixing my self for school with a morning breakfast for both of us. then... skiping a bit due to my suppose predicament (note: im not caged nor tied its something soon...)

  
it happend just as i came back home there i saw and understood something that my mother always said. "miracle" i do believe in the higher and all im even a "christian catholic" family but even as god came 1st my family was my full time occupation.(no problem with that.)

  
so... as i was walking home i saw my baby brother waiting on that path. panic hit me as how could such a small child wonder aimlessly i rushed to pick up my baby bro. but the strange thing was there was nothing only a dandelion patch. baffled i was thinking. then decided to leave it as be and went straight rushing home i was close to home when i saw it that part of the field's was ravished and the house front yard in shambles.

  
some unknown men tied up and my family were shouting and frantically searching. i went there immediately looking for my mom. she told me that the farm was attacked by bandits. fortunately no one was fatally wounded or a carcass. but after that she told me they had a dog and some random wild animal.

  
they let it lose in the house and she saw it went up the stairs while the workers and the men of the family fend off the bandits. with most the children still in school and some unscathed and slightly injured(im kinda feeling it to do something regrettable if the workers and men haven't had the situation in control...

  
it's not "under" since they really want to do something like a close lynch to the one thats try's a stunt... "amen" ). and that they couldn't find my baby brother "joseph" with the wild dogs on the lose.

  
i tossed my bag a side and ran first on the house screaming "joseph!!! joseph!!!" but before i could get a close to the living room my dad with a dis-dane look said "we haven't seen him in the house for a while" i replied "the thicket have you checked there" he said "we haven't were still securing the the area in case of them having more people with them!"

  
immediately "i'll go and check, keep everyone safe" rushing to the thicket area i could here the rustling of leave's and howls of some animal on the lose.

  
rushing forward and aimlessly i got tackled by a dog. i was slow to respond my face got scratched trying to avoid the dog's fang from biting my neck i let it bite my arms instead. the pain made me let out a cry. i struggled to shake out of the tackled position im in and while kneeing the dog's torso finally it's bite grip weakened.

  
i shoved the dog to the side and with pain on my arms and the dog slightly disarrayed. i immediately stomped on the dog's face multiple time until it whimpered and dared not to make another movement. in pain i wants to stop and go back but the thought of losing my brother was to much for me. i forgoed the pain and impetus-ed forward i suddenly remembered the image of my baby brother originally.

  
when that patch of dandelions where. the flowers the only thing i could think of the miniature garden that my mom loved. i ran frantically there a few more steps i saw my by baby brother safe in the patio of the white garden

  
my knee's almost gave in seeing the that small shape on the corner of the the patio leaning to the side exasperated i let out a sigh of relief ... embarrassing as it sound thank goodness i cried out. i just they would be here soon.

  
i let a melancholy expression knowing the brat's asleep while im all battle veteran from the dog. i couldn't smile seeing him fine, but that ok... it ok. heh~ funny thing there's rosemary a saw a small carving hidden beside joseph was mary mother of Christ...

* * *

  
funny again the land was blessed. thanks to the image i saw if i came a little to late ... nah i got here that all. quite the optimists am i huh!?

  
nothing chicken soul for the soul worthy. you can just get the same amount of soul nourishment reading a the "good child book series" anyway end of the line and story. thanks for sticking with me bye~


End file.
